wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Dancing With Wags The Dog
"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" (now known as Shake Your Hips With Wags The Dog) is a song from Toot Toot!. Since its release, it has been sung in many concerts. Song Credits Song Lyrics Let's shake our hips with Wags the Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees We're dancing with Wags The Dog Put your hands up in the air Point them down once you've got them there Skip along like Wags would do We're dancing with Wags The dog Now we're singing it too Now Wags is digging, we're all digging too shake our hips with Wags The Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees We're dancing with Wags The Dog Now we're singing it too Now Wags is digging... we're all digging too Trivia * Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does. * The 1998 version is used on A Day with the Wiggles PC game. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards for the 1998 version. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for voicing Wags The Dog for the 1998 version. * John Field and Dominic Lindsay's name appear in the song credits on Wiggly Jukebox,Play-Along Xylophone and Wiggling Idol!, although both of them didn't co-write this song. * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * On January 28th 2018, the Dance Dance! version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel. * On Xuxa's album and video Só Para Baixinhos 2, the Brazilian version is Dançando Com O Txutxucão. * On Panda Vai à Escola, Vol. 2 album and video, the Portuguese version is O Esconde Esconde Do Panda. * In the US, the song was first released in the Yummy Yummy album. * Since 2016, the song is now titled as "Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog". * The English version plays in C whereas the Brazillian version plays in A. Appearances/Performances Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Action Songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:Dance Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Series 5 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Spanish songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Day With The Wiggles Songs Category:Toot Toot! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1999 video) songs Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs Category:Dance to the Wiggly Radio Songs